The song of the full moon The next phase
by H2Ojustaddwatertales
Summary: Rikki presumes they know all about the moon's effects...How wrong she is... Enchanted by an intoxicating song, Cleo wanders off- but why, what does the song mean and is, what they told, a lie?
1. Full moon rising

The song of the full moon

Lewis sat at his laptop in the juice net, copying and pasting the next two months full moon calendar.

Lewis peered at the computer screen.

_Full moon: 16th__ August Friday_

"Tonight's the full moon…" Lewis muttered under his breath.

He and the girls had faced so many full moon's it seemed that it had thrown everything it could possibly do at them and they always managed to scale the problems in one way or another.

The basic facts were, if Cleo, Emma or Rikki saw the moon or it's reflection, their personality/attitudes changed and sometimes they lost control of their powers and mermaid abilities.

Plus, if it was a planetary alignment the effects could be stronger but they did usually vary, the impacts did.

It was all part of when they turned into mermaids.

Lewis pulled his phone out of his pocket and began to dial Emma's number.

The noise from the juice net café pulsed into his other ear.

He plugged a finger into his ear and listened to the phone ring.

Emma answered with a cheery tone, that one that always cropped up when you had to break bad news.

Lewis sighed, he hated that he had to make Emma irritated when she sounded so cheery.

"Hi Em, you need to get Cleo and Rikki round tonight, it's the full moon" Lewis said, plainly.

Emma gave a small laugh.

"We're already set up" She said, happily, even though Lewis couldn't see her he knew she was smiling smugly.

"Oh Ok then" Lewis smiled.

Emma, Cleo and Rikki seemed not to need his help with setting up anymore, but he wasn't going to lay back and relax, something was bound to happen and he was going to be there to control the situation and hopefully prevent it.

He hung up and shut down his laptop.

_Better get round to Em…_

Cleo and Rikki were sat on Emma's sofa, absentmindedly flicking through fashion magazines.

Cleo gawped at a young blonde in a slinky blue silk dress, which was lined with fake crystal.

"Urr! Come on this is what you call fashion!" Rikki criticised, pointing then to a girl in her magazine who was showing off a Black and white striped tunic, grey leggings and a thick brown leather belt.

How could Cleo like something so girly?

It was totally unrealistic to wear a Cinderella outfit like that nowadays.

Cleo giggled and turned the page to the shoe section.

Emma snorted secretly.

There were a few knocks and before invitation, Lewis jogged in, pulling off his laptop case.

Rikki looked up.

"What are you doing here?" She smiled, looking back to the magazine.

It was camp enough looking at ballet style shoes but Lewis geeking it up…

"Thought you guys might need my help" Lewis said, pushing the door closed.

Rikki laughed.

They'd endured many full moon's and Lewis barely needed to be even concerned.

Rikki and her friends could definitely handle it!

_How old does he think we are? Five?_

Lewis was sometimes so daft that she hooted with laughter occasionally.

Did he not know they could fully resist the moon?

"We can catch anything the full moon throws and control it" Rikki smiled again.

Lewis didn't get that they could beat the full moon without him…

Well…

"Is that what you said on Halloween?" Lewis said, a mocking smile on his face.

Rikki bit her lip.

Cleo and Emma turned at this thought.

The Halloween experience had been the most powerful moon since the 50 year alignment, the very thought of the events made Emma shiver and Cleo slightly sick and nervous.

"Anyway, we're going to be fine" Emma announced, confidently "We're going to bed as soon as the moon rises"

Lewis's wrist watch bleeped in warning.

_Ruining the fun as usual…_ He thought as he clicked a small button on the side to shut it up.

"Well goodnight then, moon's up" Lewis declared.

Rikki and Cleo closed their magazines and then yawned.

"Night Lewis" Cleo beamed, cocooning him in a hug.

Rikki shook her head secretly and made for the stairs, Emma behind her, chewing the rest of her bedtime snack.

Cleo released Lewis and hopped over to join her friends.

Lewis smiled sheepishly and carefully opened the door, watching Cleo disappear upstairs.

"You really like Lewis don't you" Rikki grinned, slipping into her sleeping bag, quickly glancing at the card boarded windows.

She'd seen them hug and kiss loads of times and Cleo's passion for him burnt like a furnace!

Cleo, who was already safely inside her sleeping bag, looked down and beamed, cheeks flushing a tomato red.

"Don't put her on the hot set Rikki!" Emma smiled, turning over onto her side in the sleeping bag.

Rikki chuckled and lay down, closing her eyes, softly.

"Good joke Em, good joke!" Rikki smiled sarcastically.

"Oh!" Cleo laughed, Rikki, hot seat, her power is heating…oh well…

"I guess that's a signal it's time to go to sleep" Emma said and followed Rikki's lead.

Cleo was the last to close her eyes.

The smile faded and soon she was asleep, troubled and anxious.

Mako island was quiet.

The light breeze tickled the delicate leaves but made no sound.

The moon rested above the island, lighting the slopes with a bright light as it always did.

The water around the island glistened in the soft light which reached it and rippled gently.

There was something new in store for the mermaids tonight…

Cleo turned in her sleep.

The fabric made a ruffling sound as she twisted and turned underneath it in discomfort.

Soon she was forced to open her eyes.

To her surprise there was no moonlight flowing through the room.

Both her friends were still here and sound asleep as they were however long ago they'd fallen into their slumber.

Luckily…

She peered at the cardboard coverings to see them completely intact.

Usually on the full moon, something would happen to one of them, causing mischief, storms and basically trouble.

Cleo feared the moon the most but since nothing had happened, she felt safe and secure.

She couldn't deal with taming any moonstruck mermaids, or her own emotions right now, it was way too tiring and possibly dangerous…

Anything could happen and it was too much of a risk to even open the window to let air in or the door…!

She propped herself up against the edge of the bed and ran her hands through her hair which was matted from turning in her disturbed sleep.

Her ears suddenly pricked up when a soft rhythm flowed into her hearing.

It was as delicate as a petal with the soft tune of a flute playing quietly.

It grew louder but was still as gentle as a kitten.

Cleo felt completely enchanted.

_It's amazing…who knew the moon could deliver such a beautiful tune…_ Cleo thought, not letting anything disturb her peaceful listening.

The moon…

The melody continued to flow through her, Cleo's eyes closed softly as she connected to the enthralling music.

Her mind was totally overwhelmed with the incredible tune.

Cleo opened her eyes and felt the song direct her to the window.

The moon was begging her to pull it off…

Cleo smiled and knew what it was letting on.

She got her feet slowly and hovered over to the cardboard, a broad smile pasted on her face.

Her hand reached out and lay flat on the card, Cleo's thumb taking in the feeling of the material.

Her nail scratched the surface and she knew exactly what she wanted to do.

With a peeling sound, Cleo removed the cardboard.

As the corner came away, a beam of light shone in, almost blinding Cleo.

The cardboard fell to the floor and the moon flooded in.

The light was so bright Cleo had to giggle, it was the moon and she just loved the feeling as it swooped through her in a cool rush.

Cleo looked over her shoulder at Rikki and Emma who were sleeping soundly, lit by moonlight as it flew through the window.

"Mako calls guys…" Cleo murmured and left through the door.

Emma's eyes flickered open.


	2. Disccovery of the song

There was a dim white light cast over the carpet as she peered over the side of Cleo's bed.

"No, no, no, no…Rikki!" Emma gasped, shaking Rikki awake violently.

She knew as soon as she saw Cleo's vacant sleeping bag, bathed in a white glow.

She didn't need to look out of the window to know that, and to be honest she'd rather not.

Reluctantly, Rikki arose, hair wild and eyes half open.

"What?"

"Cleo's gone, AGAIN!"

"WHAT!"

"Cleo. Has. Gone!"

"I know, I heard you the first time!"

Rikki leapt out of her sleeping bag and stared down the hall, not seeing Cleo at the end of the corridor or giggling to herself on the stairs.

"She's gone!" Rikki exclaimed furiously.

She felt like kicking something, every time!

_Why! Why can't we have one night off…It's so un…._

Rikki stopped as her ears twitched and a melody softly spoke to her.

It's voice was soothing and cool, like a fresh winter morning.

Her mind seemed overwhelmed and she found it hard to pull away.

Emma was sealing up the window again, keeping her eyes low.

Only then did she notice that Rikki was staring aimlessly into space, eyes wide and face pale.

"Rikki, what's wrong?" Emma questioned urgently, grabbing Rikki by the shoulders.

_Rikki…RIKKI…__**RIKKI! **_

Emma's voice burst into Rikki's ears, the melody drowned out and Rikki's senses swept back to her.

"What happened…"Rikki asked quietly.

Emma's eyes widened.

"What did you feel Rikki, you have to tell me…" Emma said soothingly.

Rikki breathed quickly.

"It was like…" Rikki began slowly. "Like the moon was talking to me, through singing, without me looking at it…"

Emma's brow crumpled into a confused expression.

"Without looking at it?"

"It was beautiful, the best thing I've ever heard…" Rikki's mouth spread into a smile and she twirled slowly.

"Rikki!" Emma shouted.

"Sorry…" Rikki mumbled, snapping back to reality.

Emma let the information churn through her head and ran her fingers through her hair briskly.

"We have to find Cleo…"

Emma turned to Rikki, who seemed to have advanced to the door.

"Rikki!"

"What! Oh…"

"We need to block our ears…and our eyes!" Emma said glumly.

Rikki's eyes widened.

"Both now!"

"You're experiencing the song…" Emma rolled her eyes, trying not to look like she thought Rikki was having her on.

Rikki raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, let's go!" Emma said loudly.

_I just hope Cleo's ok…_


	3. Rikki's warning

Cleo was sat on the edge of the dock gazing down at the dark, hypnotic water, it's waves rippling intoxicatingly, drawing Cleo in without a fight.

The song was flooding her thoughts, carrying all others away with it in a swift tide.

The moon's aura cast itself over the water attractively, making the urge to plunge in almost irresistible.

Cleo slipped off the edge and plunged into the deep waters.

The song became louder but still it's silky, soft self, gentle caressing Cleo, she was firmly consumed with both the sight and sound of the full moon impairing her human instincts.

Her tail pushed her subtly forwards as she twirled in the water, letting in weave into her hair and peace indulge her into the night world of the sea.

Raising her head gently from the water, she looked around.

Her glowing green eyes, possessed by moonlight, scanned the area.

There was the faint sound of frantic footsteps and calling voices.

Voice that called her name…

_The water is my home and I will not let you interrupt the song…_Cleo thought stubbornly and she disappeared beneath the surface.

Two figures were peering down into the water and Cleo sunk into the shadows smiling and swimming away with a flick of her almighty tail.

"I'm sure I saw something…" Emma said firmly.

Watching under the water, Emma was sure she'd seen some kind of 'creature' looking up at them.

It had been dark, obviously, under the surface but the moonlight had illuminated the outline of whatever was down there.

"I'll go down and have a look" Rikki said nearing the edge of the dock.

"Rikki no…"

"I'll. Go. In." Rikki said fiercely.

Emma felt her spine chill.

_There is something not right about her…_

"Rikki look at me" Emma demanded.

Rikki's head snapped round.

Her eyes flashed with a white sheen and she turned back to the water.

"Rikki get away from the water"

"No."

"Rikki…"

"I said no, I want to swim Emma, Mako is failing"

"What"

"Mako is failing"

What does Rikki mean? Any ideas? J


	4. Emma succembs

Emma was baffled and scared stiff at the same time.

_Mako is failing…what does she mean…_ Emma thought, puzzled beyond belief.

"Rikki, what do you mean! You have to tell me!" Emma insisted urgently, her mind racing.

Rikki didn't answer but her eyes were searching for something.

Emma watched as Rikki got up and advancing to the water.

"Rikki…" Emma breathed deeply, trying not to think what trouble she was landing herself in this time. "I'll come with you"

Rikki looked at her fleetingly before running her foot in the water.

She drew up onto her feet, then took an elegant dive into the dark water.

"Rikki!" Emma exclaimed, staring after her friend who had disappeared into the dark deep of the ocean.

Emma shook her head tautly, then plunged into the water.

The water was almost opaque in the shadows.

Emma promptly swam into the water where the moon light shone down, illuminating the water so she could see better.

Then, it called to her.

The song had finally woven it's way to her and it flooded in.

Emma felt instant peace as always when the moon poured into the mind.

She paused and gazed around the water.

The song flowed and it was a beautiful as Rikki had said, what had Emma been missing out on…

_This is wonderful…no wonder Rikki and Cleo fell for it…it is the most hypnotic and striking song I've ever heard. _Emma thought ecstatically.

Then it dawned on her…Mako was failing and it needed all three of them…it had called for help by sending the song.

Emma dropped the tingling feeling and flew into a sense of duty, her mission set firmly in her head.

Her large fin smacked the water and she sped off into the unknown of what Mako needed them to do…

The water filled itself with serenity and peace, 3 mermaids cruising through the waves.

They were fully-concerned on the prospect of what could happen to Mako island if they didn't help it.

As mermaids of Mako island- it was their duty to protect their 'home' and ensure it was never discovered or in danger.

Cleo, Emma and Rikki had to go, no matter what…

Mako was calling for help…but why?


	5. The plot unfolds

Mako island was still and quiet.

Only the sound of the night animals and the water rushing through the forests, in long streams, made the island seem alive.

The woods were incredibly eerie and the slightest of breezes swept through them swiftly, gone before you even knew it was there.

The moon pool in itself was completely still.

However, it's song still flew from it's home into the ears of it's mermaids, who were on their way to their island.

The moon was also coming, slowly making it's way over the star-studded sky to rest above the island's volcanoes' rim in due time.

All was settling into place as the mermaids neared their destination…

Cleo, Emma and Rikki were dry, on their feet and standing absentmindedly around the cavern of the moon pool.

The light was dim but none of the girls took any notice.

_We're here, we've come to help you…_ Rikki thought neutrally.

Cleo stroked the walls of the cave lovingly, this was their place and nothing and no one, was going to damage it or put it in danger.

Emma smiled and stared up at the cone of the volcano, the stars beaming down on the moon pool in glittering smiles.

The water of the moon pool reflected the stars, making it even more beautiful to look at.

The song was thick in the air now, flowing through the girls ears and minds, taking over their entire being, even more so than it had previously.

The moon and Mako were in control now.

Lewis was cruising the ocean in his small dinghy, the water stroking the hull as he waves held it gently.

He was sitting calmly in his boat, scribbling something in his note pad thoughtfully.

The moon light made the perfect calming surroundings in the middle of the ocean…though somehow Lewis felt unsettled.

Something always went wrong on a full moon and he had felt anxious ever since he left the girls…

He knew the moon had basically thrown everything it had at them but he knew how unpredictable the moon's power was…

_Anything could've happened…but I have to stay calm…I know how sensible they are and the moon has nothing to throw at us anymore…_

Lewis frantically started up the boat's engine.

He roared across the ocean powerfully and ploughed over to the unexpected of Mako island.

The moon was nearing the cone of the volcano and the girls could feel it.

"The moon nears the peek…" Cleo announced silkily. "We have to defend"

Emma and Rikki nodded and stepped towards the moon pool's silky water.

The song had started to sound a bit desperate now and the plead for help was clear.

The girls braced themselves as the moon came to be framed by the perfect hole in the volcano and the light beamed down.

The moon pool began to bubble and the light grew unnaturally bright.

Cleo, Emma and Rikki closed their eyes, preparing.

The light shone and…

Everything went black.

_**Too be continued…**_


	6. Whispers

**Lewis had made it as far as scrambling over the giant boulders that met in the middle of the island, forming a reasonably sized water fall and large pool.**

**He squinted in the dark, trying to locate the crack in the rock that would send him down into the moon pool.**

**The moon light was the only thing helping, illuminating the edges of rocks so Lewis knew where to step.**

**He didn't want to go hurtling over the edge and break his neck.**

**The sound of rushing water was all around him and he couldn't help but find it eerie in the blackness.**

**Then, his foot jerked as it caught itself on a ledge of some form.**

**Lewis peered down and saw his trainer had got trapped round the corner of a narrow hole.**

**Looking down into the crack, Lewis saw the dim light at the bottom, instantly recognising that this was the land entrance to the moon pool.**

**Carefully, feet first, Lewis slipped down through the hole.**

**He saw the forest surroundings slip away into the distance of the night filled area above ground and gulped.**

**He had no idea what he was going to meet in the cavern - giggly mermaids, power craving mermaids, or no mermaids at all…**

_**I just hope they're okay**_** Lewis thought, protectively.**

**He let out a grumble as he hit the bottom of the 'slide' and quickly got to his feet.**

**Shaking sand from his trouser leg, Lewis climbed the un even, stone steps up into the main cavern.**

**The moon pool, was empty.**

**Upon entering, Lewis was sure he would have been met by at least one of the girls.**

**But, it was quiet.**

**Unnaturally and eerily quiet.**

**Even his footsteps in the sand seemed depleted as he pounded from wall to wall of the cavern, looking for clues.**

**No sign.**

"**This is ridiculous" Lewis muttered to himself.**

**He spared a glance at the moon pool itself, who gazed back innocently at him.**

"**Girls? GIRLS!" Lewis cried into the cave.**

**He didn't like it one bit.**

_**It feels as if they're here but they're not…**_**Lewis thought sceptically. **_**It's almost as if they're right next to me…**_

**Lewis turned round sharply with a pathetic squeal and flinch.**

_**Calm down Lewis, don't be an idiot! **_

**Then he heard it.**

**Footsteps were softly echoing around the cave and a song drifted through the air.**

**Lewis found now enchantment put upon him but still it was strangely magnetic.**

"**Lewis"**

**Lewis turned around.**

**Nobody.**

**Someone had said his name, a familiar voice had spoke it.**

"**Hello?! Who said that?" Lewis called back, strapped to the spot.**

**Something was there with him.**

"**Lewis. Help."**

"**Who are you?" **

"**Lewis"**

"**Answer me please!"**

**The voice stayed silent.**

"**Hello?" **

**Lewis turned 360 degrees, looking for a human figure or even a mermaid but nobody was physically in the room.**

"**Lewis!" The voice shrieked.**

**Then Lewis recognised it, the feminine voice calling to him.**

"**Cleo! Where are you?!"**

"**Lewis!"**

**Lewis looked frantically round the room.**

"**Rikki?!"**

"**Lewis!"**

"**Emma?!"**

_**This isn't right at all, I can hear them but they aren't here…**_

"**Lewis…" **

**The voices echoed and faded away.**

**Lewis's body shivered with an icy chill.**

**The girls had been calling out from somewhere, they were begging him to help them.**

**But they weren't in the cave.**

**They weren't anywhere.**

**Lewis screwed up his eyes, trying to think of what might of happened to them.**

**He hadn't been there when the moon had lured them into the water so he couldn't possibly work it out from how they had been acting.**

_**Maybe it's something to do with the song… **_**Lewis thought logically.**

"**Lewis, turn around"**

**Lewis flinched.**

**He spun round and saw a blonde girl looking straight at him.**

"**Rikki?! Where are the others?" Lewis questioned urgently, not able to make the question leave his lips any quicker.**

"**Mako is failing, Lewis" Rikki said, statically.**

**Lewis was mentally kicking himself, this was all so confusing!**

**He edged gingerly closer, only a few steps away from Rikki.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**The moon pool" Rikki replied ghostly.**

**Lewis gave the moon pool a quick glance.**

**Nothing unusual.**

"**But, the moon pool…" Lewis paused.**

**Rikki had vanished.**


	7. Heart of the moon pool part 1

**Lewis couldn't think.**

**What was going on?**

**Why had Rikki just disappeared in front of him and where were the others?**

**There was nothing in the cavern to explain and Lewis was getting aggravated.**

**For all he knew, the girls could be in terrible danger.**

_**Rikki said something though…the moon pool…**_** Lewis thought back deeply, trying to link together the facts.**

**He ran to the edge of the moon pool and peered deep into it's depths.**

**Where was his reflection?**

**Lewis touched the water.**

**The surface rippled as normal and an image started to form.**

**Lewis stared as three girls faces appeared on the surface of the water.**

**It was a watery image but clear enough for Lewis to recognise Cleo, Emma and Rikki's faces.**

**They seemed half relaxed, half urgent, looking as though they were trapped.**

"**Lewis? Lewis are you there?" Cleo asked.**

"**Yeah, where are you Cleo?"**

"**Lewis listen" Emma took over.**

"**I am!" Lewis replied, leaning slightly to make sure they heard him.**

**This was bizarre, Lewis could now see them, but they were communicating with him through the moon pool.**

**How?**

**Where were they?**

"**Lewis, we need you" Emma pleaded, her voice echoing as if it was coming from all around him, even though it was coming straight from the water.**

"**Why? Where are you?!" Lewis exclaimed urgently.**

"**Why? We're trapped in the heart of the moon pool!" Rikki shouted.**

**Lewis had to pause to let that sink in.**

**Heart of the moon pool…**

"**How did you get in there? You saw the moon?" Lewis questioned, he needed to get to the bottom of this.**

**Lewis had no idea what they meant by the heart of the moon pool.**

**They'd never encountered a full moon where the heart of the moon pool was involved.**

"**We heard it, the song of the full moon" Emma explained calmly, even though the calmness wasn't displayed in her eyes.**

"**What song?…Oh yeah…but how do I get you out?" Lewis asked.**

"**Get in the water" Rikki said.**

_**Get in the water, how will that help?**_

"**These are new shorts…" Lewis mumbled to himself, vainly.**

"**LEWIS!" Rikki folded her arms.**

"**Ok, ok…" Lewis breathed. "I'll do it, stay there, I'm coming for you guys"**

**The girls beamed at him and faded away.**

**Lewis watched as Cleo's grateful smile faded away into the blue of the water.**

**The image had completely gone.**

**Lewis gritted his teeth.**

**Cleo and his best friends were in danger and he had to help them.**

**He pulled his shoes swiftly off and placed them by the side of the pool.**

**Lewis psyched himself up and stepped up onto the rock slab.**

**He took a deep breath and leapt into the water.**

**It was like jumping into another world.**

**All around him was blue, just like the moon pool naturally was but it had a different feel to it.**

**Lewis didn't focusing on breathing at all as he dove down to the bottom of the moon pool.**

**It was sandy and normal.**

_**Where's the heart?**_

**He scanned the large walls of the moon pool, his clothes weighing him down.**

**He couldn't see anything like a secret chamber.**

**All he could see were the mangroves around the entrance.**

**Lewis swam out of the underwater cave, the moonlight illuminating the way.**

**He swam round the side of the island mangroves and found himself confronted with numerous giant corals.**

**He gazed around and saw a small crevice.**

**Lewis didn't hesitate, he was running out of oxygen and didn't have anytime to lose if he was going to rescue Cleo, Emma and Rikki.**

**He squeezed through, almost getting his drifting hair caught on the jagged opening.**

**Lewis was cautious as he swam through the cave, he had no way of knowing what creatures inhabited the tunnel. **

**Or what forces were lurking…**

**Light was visible as the tunnel served upwards towards the surface of the water.**

**He pulled himself to the surface frantically, his lungs clenched, deprived of much needed oxygen.**

**Lewis sucked down the air as he raised his head from the salty water.**

**It was good to be able to breath again.**

_**Is this the heart of the moon pool?**_** Lewis asked himself, looking around the small cave in awe.**

**It was tiny, the pool Lewis was stationary in, was only a 1/6 of the cave.**

**The rest was sand and rock, like a miniature moon pool.**

**Lewis got out of the corner side pool and shook himself off.**

"**Right…" he breathed, ready now to find his friends.**

"**Girls?" He called, confidently hoping they were here.**

**Nothing.**

_**Oh come on! This is another cave on Mako island, it has to be the heart of the moon pool!**_

"**GIRLS!?" Lewis yelled, his voice bouncing off the walls.**

"**Lewis!" Cleo, Emma and Rikki smiled. **


	8. Heart of the moon pool part 2

_Had Lewis imagined it?_

_He skimmed over the surroundings, with his eyes, expecting to see the girls beaming faces…_

_But they weren't here._

_Lewis was alone again._

_I travelled all this way, under water, this is definitely the heart and there's no sign of them! _Lewis contemplated, angrily.

He might as well just go back to the moon pool and search…

But, he was at the heart, like the girls had said…

"Girls? Are you here?" Lewis tried again.

He waited and waited.

Then the room burst into life.

With voices.

"Yes! We're here! We told you, didn't we?" Rikki said.

"Rikki?! Where are you!" Lewis cried, frustration taking over his body.

There was a weird glow.

It filled the room with a glowing blue aura and Rikki appeared.

Lewis almost passed out.

"Where did you come from?!"

"Here" Rikki said, stating the obvious.

"Where in here?!"

"It's complicated, but we don't have time"

"Time before what? Where are the other two…"

Just as Lewis asked, Cleo and Emma glowed into existence beside Rikki.

Lewis's head hurt, it was…indescribably complex and beyond what they knew about mermaids.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lewis began, slowly "In the…heart of the moon pool"

Cleo looked at Rikki and Emma, they looked at each other.

"The moon pool called us for help" Cleo explained, with a nervous smile.

Lewis listened intently.

"From what?" he couldn't help interrupting. "And did you just come through the wall?"

Rikki sighed.

"Lewis, shut up, and listen" She said slowly, making him feel stupid.

"Rikki!" Cleo and Emma hissed.

Rikki shrugged indifferently.

"Anyway" Emma continued.

"It's trapped us inside it's heart, we can't get out" Cleo said gravely.

"But there's the cave exit, down through the water…come on!" Lewis exclaimed, running to the edge of the water.

"We can't!" Emma yelled after him. "Every time we try to swim out, the song controls us and we get pulled back!"

Lewis groaned.

What good could he do now that he had got their and found out they couldn't leave anyway!

_Lewis looks worried…_ Cleo thought, caringly.

"Are you even real?" Lewis snapped.

The girls were taken aback.

Of course they were real!

They were flesh and blood…and scales…

But, how could they not be real?

"Of course we're real!" The girls bleated.

"Then what's with all the ghostly whispers and appearing out of walls?!" Lewis retorted, a little bit more calm.

Cleo looked at Emma with desperate, pleading eyes.

Emma smiled weakly.

"It's the full moon Lewis!" Rikki said, before Emma could get a word in edgeways.

_I know that…_ Lewis thought miserably.

They didn't understand how much pressure was on him to rescue them in time…

"I'm sorry" he apologised quietly, running to Cleo and hugging her lovingly.

"Maybe we can try…" he suggested.

Cleo nodded at the others, the least she could do was help them all escape too.

She took a deep breath as she and Lewis neared the edge.

Lewis clasped her hand swiftly.

"Good luck guys" Emma and Rikki smiled weakly.

Lewis and Cleo plunged into the petite pool.

Cleo waited in the water as it fizzed crazily and her legs were replaced by her long, elegant tail.

She nodded at Lewis and they began their descent down the tunnel.

Cleo was nervous, she didn't know if they'd make it or not, and whether if they did, would the others as well?

She swam, undulating up and down delicately, squeezing down the tunnel.

The coral outside was becoming visible, freedom!

Then Cleo stopped.

Lewis continued swimming, not realising Cleo had abruptly left his side.

The song plundered her thoughts and her expression dropped.

The song weaved its way through her thoughts and took over her mind.

It grasped her and Cleo willingly turned back.

Ghostly, she swam back up the water tunnel and emerged from the water.

Emma and Rikki collapsed into whines.

"So close!" Rikki mumbled, sadly.

Cleo pulled herself from the water, her fin the only thing still sitting in the blue pool.

Lewis emerged too.

"Cleo…" he moaned.

"Mako needs me…"

"No! it tricked you, Cleo!" Lewis insisted, hopelessly.

He jumped out of the water.

"What do we do then?" Lewis sighed.

"We only have a few hours…" Emma murmured, secretively.

"Until what?!" Lewis had overheard.

Rikki stepped forward.

"Until the moon sets and the heart closes… for another month" Rikki declared morbidly.


	9. Mystery unravelled

Rikki's POV

I could see Lewis's face drop as I spoke the fatal words.

Even I was nervous.

The moon pool's heart was going to close up on us because we couldn't beat it's stupid song.

We're stronger than the moon! We could kick it's butt!

Before I knew it, I was rushing past Lewis and Emma, past Cleo and plunging into the pool before anyone could stop me.

I felt the cool of the water and I felt angry, I was not being kept captive!

I swam as quickly and cautiously as I could down the heavily weeded tunnel.

I could see the reef outside, knowing I was getting close.

I could touch the entrance…

Then it happened.

The song clasped my mind and drew me back.

I couldn't fight it, it had full control.

It's melody flushed through my body like a powerful waves, smashing any other thoughts onto the 'rocks'.

I turned away from freedom and swam back up the tunnel.

I could see Lewis and Emma, face in hands in desperation of ideas and Cleo trying to heave her tail out of the water, obviously having regained control of her mind.

I raised my head from the water and pulled my self from it's shining depths.

_So much for that plan, _I thoughtas my own will came back to me.

I dried myself with my fists clenched, hard in anger.

Why didn't I make it?!

Obviously, the moon pool was strong tonight and urgently didn't want us to go.

Whether it was innocent or not, I wasn't happy!

"Now what?!" Lewis exclaimed.

I couldn't speak, I had tried, failed and now we had no hope.

"We might as well explain" Emma said logically.

I took a deep breath, Emma had a good plan, maybe Lewis could work it out from an explanation.

He was a geek after all.

I breathed deeply.

"Cleo remembered hearing a beautiful melody, when she woke up in the middle of the night" I began.

"The windows had been closed and boarded up but the song drove Cleo to the window and she tore off the cardboard"

"Me and Emma woke up and she put the cardboard back without seeing the moon, but I'd heard the song apparently and began to drift out of the room, hypnotised.

Emma followed me to the dock and I told her something…what was it Em?"

I couldn't remember much of what had happened, shows what the moon does to you!

"You said 'Mako is failing'" Emma replied helpfully.

I smiled unconvincingly in thanks.

I can't really smile when I held captive by the moon can I?

"I didn't know what the hell I said when Emma explained…"

"Then we found what it really means" Cleo pitched in, back on her feet.

Lewis looked at me, Emma and Cleo, listening carefully, discernibly analysing the explanation of are dodgy evening so far.

"Mako is failing" I said.

"Why? What does that mean?" Lewis finally pipes up.

"We can guess, that…" I look towards the pool. "That Mako is sort of overloading"

"Overloading?" Lewis said, his brows furrowed in thought.

Cleo looked at me with soft, green eyes.

She looks upset.

"It tricked us basically, kind of, well it sort of did…" I blab helplessly.

"Basically, the moon brought us here to stop Mako from 'failing'" Emma contributed.

_Thanks _I thought, relieved.

"But it tricked you?" Lewis folded his arms.

Then we heard we heard a crash and I glanced fleetingly at the others.

We raised our hands into the air and threw out the gestures that revved up our powers.

The atmosphere settled and we exhaled in relief.

"What was that?!" Lewis half squeaked.

Cleo jumped in.

"The moon pool" Cleo briskly said, worriedly.

"We had to stop it failing and then it 'thought' it had us finally" Emma continued.

I watched Lewis's face become thoughtful.

"So it's sopping you from leaving?"

"Err Duh!" I rolled my eyes.

Cleo looked distressed.

She knew we couldn't leave and it seemed as though she was about to cry.

Emma put an arm around her and then hugged her tight.

I joined in.

Lewis was static though.

Which was weird because he was usually bouncing around or pacing absentmindedly.

Suddenly, his face lit up.

It was almost as if I could read his thoughts.

He knew how to get us out!

I couldn't help beaming so far that it felt as though my face was stretching to far in the toothy grin.

"I have it! I HAVE IT!" Lewis shrieked ecstatically.

"What?!" Emma and Cleo snapped round to attention, noticing me and Lewis grinning wildly in glee.


	10. Escape?

**Lewis was beaming the hind leg off a donkey.**

**He had an idea!**

**Cleo, Emma and Rikki were expectantly watching him, excited about the prospect of being able to escape the moon pool's clutches!"Cotton wool!" Lewis cried, smiling broadly.**

**Rikki laughed out load.**

_**Lewis you're kidding! You idiot, cotton wool won't stop the moon! **_**Rikki thought.**

"**Lewis you're kidding right?" Rikki and Cleo asked, hoping they were right.**

**Cotton wool? Yeah right…**

"**No!" Lewis looked grossly offended.**

"**Right, we're doomed!" Rikki announced strolling to the other side of the cave and kicking it.**

**Lewis rolled his eyes.**

**Was it that difficult to understand a simple plan.**

**Then why had it taken him so long to think of it?**

"**Cotton wool? It can block out the song!" Lewis declared in glee.**

**Rikki snapped round and strode over.**

"**Keep talking!" Rikki demanded happily.**

**Lewis grinned at the other two, they had caught on too!**

"**You get into the water, turn into mermaids and shove cotton wool in your ears!" Lewis said.**

**Cleo threw him into a hug.**

**Lewis had it!**

_**I can't believe it! We're going to escape after all!**_

"**Yes Lewis!" Cleo squeaked animatedly.**

"**Hold on!" Rikki cried. "Where do we get cotton wool?"**

**It dropped like a bomb.**

_**Oh man! So close…**_**Emma thought in despair.**

**They were sunk now.**

**It was nice idea while it lasted…**

**Then Lewis's hand slipped into his pocket and he produced a bulbous lump of delicate cotton wool, smugly, his eyebrows raised and smiling.**

"**Lewis you're brilliant!" Emma cried.**

"**Let's go" Cleo said quickly.**

**She didn't want to risk getting locked in during the celebrations…**

**The girls dipped their torso's into the water and trod it.**

**They pushed the cotton wool into their ears, not to tight but tight enough.**

**Lewis leapt into the tempting depths and waited.**

**The girls pushed off, their newly transformed tail keeping them upright.**

"**3...2...1...GO!" Lewis dove under, the girls not far behind.**

**They all swam a quick as their bodies would allow them to skim down the tunnel.**

**It was easy enough in single file, Lewis at the front, Cleo behind, then Rikki and Emma bringing up the rear.**

**The girls were pretty confident but still were dreading the thought of the song getting through and hypnotising them again.**

**Suddenly, they all stopped.**

**But none of them turned around.**

**They hung in the water for a moment.**

**They could feel the song pressing against mind, fighting to get in, but the soaked cotton wool had prevented them from hearing it very effectively.**

**The song was persistent though, it pressed hard against their ears, making the girls heads ache.**

_**I can do this…I'm stronger than the moon and I have my ears blocked. **_**Cleo thought confidently.**

**She began to swim onwards, realising Lewis must be out of the heart's entrance already.**

**Cleo swiftly left the tight crevice to finally see the tall, strong mangroves and towering corals surrounded by techno-coloured fish.**

**They'd only been trapped in the heart for hours but it had felt like days of captivity.**

**Rikki was next to sweep out of the crevice, looking around, grateful of her freedom.**

**She only turned around to watch Emma leave the tunnel.**

**Emma exited and swam quickly towards the surface.**

**It was a long swim to the top, the girls tails pushing ferociously against the water and Lewis's limbs struggling.**

**Lewis's lungs ached and he felt light headed but the surface was just about possible to reach in time.**

**Cleo saw his desperate facial expression, grasped his hand, and started to pull him with her so he sped up.**

**They all burst through the surface of the glistening water, avoiding looking at the captivating moon above. **

**Lewis's face regained some colour and he inhaled quickly.**

**After he had gained enough oxygen, he smiled.**

"**Made it!" Lewis breathed, beaming round at his mermaid friends.**

**They returned his smile and gazed around to set eyes on the black silhouette of the island towering above them.**

**The moon had moved on but it obviously was still up.**

_**Safe then, free and safe! **_**Rikki thought, assuming joylessly. **_**I guess that means we can get rid of these cotton things…**_

**Rikki pulled the drenched cotton wool pieces from her ear lops and regained hearing.**

**Emma and Cleo also removed the cotton and dropped it into the water.**

**It was calm and the gang seemed to hang in it for a while.**

**Then, it came.**

**The incredible melody, the captivating tune, the intoxicating, irresistible song of the full moon…**

_**Too be continued…**_


	11. The song fights back

Lewis hadn't noticed the girls staring at him.

Lewis was too bust revelling in victory.

He turned around in the water.

"Girls we made it…" his smile dropped like a rock.

Cleo, Emma and Rikki were glaring at him, their eyes were strong and their glare was unnerving at the least.

"Girls…" Lewis attempted cautiously.

"You took us away" Cleo hissed.

She raised her hand.

"You took us away from our home" Rikki growled.

She raised her hand too.

Emma narrowed her eyes.

"Mako had us and you ruined it" Emma sneered, raising her palm.

Lewis quickly darted his eyes about, the moon was still above, wavering a few metres in the darkness above the horizon.

It would set in around an hour…

Lewis turned suddenly as Cleo's wrist twisted and she unleashed a powerful gust of wind.

It swept down from the island and blasted into Lewis's face.

The wind was forceful and made it difficult for Lewis to see.

That was fatal.

Rikki clenched her fist and it commanded the water around Lewis to boil furiously.

Lewis had no choice but to dive.

He swam as quickly as his tiring limbs would allow him.

_The song must have infected them again, and this time they're after me for rescuing them! _Lewis thought, scared.

The girls had fearsome powers and he hated getting on the wrong side of them…

He could sense the girls were looking for him.

But they had tails that could let them swim up to 100 miles per hour, so they'd soon find him and under the moon's influence…

Lewis pushed hard against the water and swam into the Moon pool's underwater, mangrove surrounded entrance.

He heaved himself to the surface, his water weighted clothes making it a difficulty.

Lewis leapt from the moon pool's waters in fear of being dragged down and made a sprint to the smaller cave.

As he exited the larger cavern, he heard the mermaids penetrate the surface of the moon pool and discuss loudly what they were going to do next.

Lewis, fearfully, took a run up and scrambled desperately up the land entrance tunnel.

It was a muscle-straining procedure but Lewis made it.

He crawled out of the hole and his eyes flitted from the trees to the water fall, looking for somewhere to run to.

If he could make it to his boat in time…

But what the girls returned to the heart and where trapped in there?

Lewis balanced himself on the top of a large boulder.

If the girls were chasing, him…he could lead them back to land!

Lewis pelted through the forest and headed for the beach where his boat was docked.

**Cleo's POV**

I dove back under the water, following Emma and Rikki out on our quest to find Lewis.

He'd taken us away from our special place, the first time we'd been able to be at one with the moon pool…

I swam as fast as my tail would let me and we powered after Lewis's boat.

It was quick through the water…but we were faster.

I stopped in a flourish of bubbles, suspended over the top of a reef.

I thrust out my hand and activated my power.

The boats engine stuttered to a halt and the boat stopped dead.

We powered up to the surface and our wet hand clasped the side of the boat.

Lewis jumped.

I glowered at him, looking briefly up at the moon.

It was setting.

Lewis seemed to turn to the moo as well.

It was disappearing under the horizon.

I stared at Emma and Rikki who returned my worried expression.

The heart was closing in…

"5...4...3...2...1!" Lewis announced.

The song died away.

I felt a complete drain of energy sweep through me and my tail couldn't hold me up.

I collapsed into the water.

Lewis watched as Cleo, Emma and Rikki slumped into the water, falling under the surface.

Already wet, Lewis thought he had no other option.

He was only a few miles off shore so it would be easy to transport them home.

He plunged into the ocean for a second time, dragging all three mermaids to the surface.

They were heavy but he managed it.

Lifting Cleo in first, then Emma and Rikki, he re-fired the engine after a few tries and the boat spliced through the sea once again.

The sun rose and Cleo, Emma and Rikki awoke on the floor of Emma's bedroom, a duvet lay messily over them.

Cleo sat up slowly, scratching her head.

Her hair was a wild, tangled mane and when Rikki and Emma sat up, theirs was too.

"What…happened?" Cleo questioned quietly, leaning against the bed.

_I'm in exactly the same place as I was when I woke up last night…but…I'm not in my sleeping bag and I can't remember a thing…_

"I remember Cleo being missing and you Rikki…I followed you to the dock…" Emma strained her brain.

If she had been moonstruck, remembering what had happened to the others before was difficult enough.

"You said 'Mako is failing'"

Rikki looked at her quizzically.

"I did?"

That's when the door swung open and Lewis entered, a tray loaded with plates of steaming, golden syrup-coated pancakes and glasses of juice with straws poking out.

"Morning all!" He smiled.


	12. Alls well that ends well?

Lewis placed the tray down in front of the girls and he sat opposite, cross legged.

He wove the story of what had happened that night when he had been in the vicinity.

What the girls remembered, from their perspective, fitted perfectly with Lewis's explanation.

"So, the moon needed are help…but it was really a trick?" Emma questioned, confused.

She had no clue as to what had happened after she had been lured to Mako island, whether she had regained conscience or not at the 'heart'.

"Yeah, it didn't really need your help" Lewis concluded for them.

The girls shrugged it off dismissively and dove into the luscious pancakes, the syrup warm and appetising.

Cleo devoured hers quickly, it was the most delicious, succulent batch of pancakes that had ever slid down her throat.

She never knew Lewis was such a good cook!

Rikki had about a quarter left.

"This is awesome, didn't know you could cook Lewis!" Rikki exclaimed, trying to swallow at the same time as praising the grinning Lewis.

Emma put her thumbs up since she was chewing and took a large gulp of her orange juice.

"So, what now? Is the song gone?" Cleo asked, anxiously.

Lewis thought.

_The moon has set and the Song died away, the heart is closed…doesn't that mean that next full moon it'll come back…but usually the different effects only last one full moon…_

Lewis thought deeply.

It was all too complicated.

"Let's hope so" He finally answered, unsurely.

Cleo finished her breakfast and lay it back on the tray, neatly.

"Thanks Lewis!" She blushed, slightly.

Rikki and Emma exchanged smiles.

They stayed in Emma's bedroom, discussing all the details of the full moon's effects last night.

It was complex but the girls figured it out.

There was still the mystery as to why the song had been unleashed, but the girls knew that they were safe for now.

"Well, we don't have to worry now do we?" Rikki said airily, leaning back.

"I suppose so" Emma looked at Lewis.

They were both intent on finding out why they'd never known about the heart of the moon pool before.

It just seemed a little bit odd…

But, of course, some things always stayed a mystery…

"What do you want to do this afternoon then?" Rikki piped up, breaking the thoughtful atmosphere.

_It's over now, now it is time to relax… _Rikki thought casually.

"A swim?"

"maybe, I have to get out of washing the dishes again this afternoon" Cleo replied, with a slight groan after she mentioned the word 'dishes'.

Then she realised that Emma and Rikki had gone quiet.

"Guys?" Cleo asked, quietly, her body suddenly possessed by anxiety.

"Shhh! Can you hear that?…" Emma was looking towards the window, her brows furrowed.

_That can't be…can it?_

"Can't you hear it Cleo?" Rikki inquired.

"Yeah, actually…"

Lewis turned sharply and strained his ears too.

There was a melody, delicate as a rose petal, gentle as a kitten, flowing through the air like lily pads on a calm pond…

"But that's…"

And Lewis was right.

The intoxicating tune, the possessive melody, the overpowering song…

The song of the full moon…

_**The End…?**_


	13. Song of the full moon sequel information

**Song of the full moon sequel**

I'm planning to write the sequel to 'The song of the full moon' but I'm not sure of any ideas!

I need to include more about the Heart of the moon pool and why the moon pool still sends the song out even though the moon is gone for another month.

If you guys can post some ideas up, I will be most grateful and I will put your 'user' name onto the end and such.

Thank you!


End file.
